


hehe totally not mean girls smut i mean nope

by erikahenningstan



Category: Mean Girls - Richmond/Benjamin/Fey
Genre: Mean Girls, Smut, Sorry Not Sorry, cadnis - Freeform, mostly lesbian not gonna lie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:55:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24653449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erikahenningstan/pseuds/erikahenningstan
Summary: not mean girls smut at all don’t request ships at all cause i’m totally not writing mean girls smut
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

hi so yes if you couldn’t tell i’m going to be writing some mean girls smut woo. i’ll write pretty much anything so feel freee to leave suggestions 😁


	2. cadnis ~ fantasy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> cady fantasises about janis touching her whilst masturbating one night in her room

Cady’s PoV  
mmm.. these thoughts swirling around my head won’t and can’t go away. the things i want her to do to me.. it’s crazy how gay i am for her. i can’t help it shes janis sarkisian she’s so badass and.. and hot ok really hot! 

i’m so wet at the thought of her, the idea of her touching me. the way i want her to shove me against a wall and fuck me until i can’t walk.. i can feel my hands move towards my vagina begging for the touch, my clit swelling at the thought of janis. i decide to strip my clothes off until i’m left in just my bra and underwear.. god janis would be so hot if she was here right now. i take my bra and underwear off so i’m stripped naked.

how much i want janis to be on top of me right now. how good it’d feel to have her hands on me instead of mine.. i move my hands down to my clit and start rubbing in strong circles and ahh that feels good, i suppress a moan deep inside of me.. my parents are home and i don’t fancy explaining this to them.

my finger travels down to my hole and i push my finger deep inside.. geezus i am tight today. if only this was janis.. then i’d be happy. soon i can’t stop myself but moaning softly the thought of janis is way to much. my fingers thrust in and out of myself and it feels GOOD. i move back up to my clit and try my hardest not to moan and then suddenly my phone rings 

oh shit janis is face timing me uh.. i throw a blanketovee me in a panic and try my hardest to act natural.. i was so close as well. i pick up the phone:  
“hiya caddie”  
“uh h-hi jan-“  
“cads what’s up you seem flustered”  
“oh uhhhh- n-nothing janis” she cant know i like her nono it would ruin our friendship  
“geez caddie.. oh shit were you..?” oh fuck she knows

“uhh w-was i w-what”  
“um caddie were you masturbating?” she laughed oh shit  
“...” so i just fucking blush now it’s obvious  
“..that’s hot” whaaa  
“what..?”  
“i said caddie that’s hot.. now who were you thinking of when you did that then” and she laughs again in that stupid voice ugh  
“um.. no one really uhhh she- uh i mean what no y- no”  
“oh so it’s a she.. caddie we’re you masturbating over me?” HOW DOES SHE KNOW!!  
“...maybe”  
“now that’s hotter.. are your parents home?”

“yea..”  
“dang it well mine aren’t if you wanna come over?”  
“i’m coming”  
janis PoV  
aww that’s so sweet she thought of me whilst masturbating.. now i’ll show her who’s boss..  
“i’m coming” oh sweet caddie  
“you will be” and she jumps up obviously forgetting she’s naked and there it is.. she’s perfect the way her body curves and her tits.. damn  
“caddie are you forgetting something” and then she realises and her face aww it’s so cute  
“uh ahhh no” bless her. she rushes to go turn the phone off and says “i’ll be there in five”   
*five mins later*  
and there’s the door bell exactly five minutes wow caddies good   
“uh hi janis..” looks like she ran here damn  
“hey cads come on” and i pull her upstairs as fast as i can knowing what she wants and when we arrive i push her against the wall strongly  
“geez janis..” aw she looks so cute and defenceless  
“okay caddie now strip” it’s fun being in charge. she strips.. she’s so perfect so innocent..  
“don’t be afraid to call me names princess”  
“uh- i- um-“ aw it’s like i can just see her mind ticking trying to think of what to call me   
“babygirl you aren’t good at this are you now get on the bed for daddy” and she does it.. so i walk over to her and kiss her passionately intertwining our tongues in a way she’s never done before. i pull away and look at her face.. so sweet.. so innocent   
“oh god janis you’re so hot”  
“who’s janis? you can call me daddy from now on”  
“o-okay daddy” she parts her legs and she’s so wet from the thought of me.  
“please daddy i need you” without hesitating i start to move my head down to where she wants me and i start licking her clit softly erupting a sweet moan to escape her mouth.. she moans so nicely.. i keep moving my tongue in different ways and seeing what pleasures her the most. her sweet moans are all that fill the room. whilst my tongue flicks over caddies clit i decide to thrust one finger into her making her gasp  
“geez janis how did you get so good at this”  
“shh baby” and i keep thrusting inside of her adding more fingers whilst still licking her clit  
“j-janis i-i’m gonna- i’m gonna-“  
“go on babygirl” and with one last thrust her body starts to shake and i remove my fingers from inside of her and kiss her lightly   
“how was that baby”  
“....” she just kisses me softly again before collapsing on the bed and snoring sweetly   
“aww”  
—————————————————————————————nope im not gonna spell check it or anything woop


End file.
